No Sulfur
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: When the boys and you head out to California for a case, you decide to take a break from the research and enjoy some food. A bit of "normal" conversation is soon ruined by Dean and his big mouth. Prompt from allsupernaturalimagines on Tumblr. (Sam x Reader). Imagine Dean accidentally telling you that Sam likes you. Rated: T for inappropriate thoughts.


**Prompt** : _Imagine Dean accidentally telling you that Sam likes you._

 **Plot** **from** : allsupernaturalimagines on Tumblr.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

"No Sulfur"

"Hey, Y/N!" Dean called out, interrupting your research. You were in San Jose investigating the one and only Winchester Mansion. Only you weren't exactly convinced that ghosts were your problem. At least you hoped not. Tracking down all those graves would be a nightmare.

"I'm in here!" you answered, continuing to sift through your notes.

The oldest brother poked his head through the door of the old victorian house you were staying in for the time being. "We're going out to that diner downtown. Wanna come?"

"I don't know. I really want to look into this some more."

"Come on you've been at this all day. Take a break. We can get some food in you."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm totally starting to whither away. Cas just made me a sandwhich an hour ago."

"Cas made you a sandwhich six hours ago Y/N/N. Come on."

Rolling your eyes, you knew he wasn't going to give in. As if on cue, your stomach gave a boisterous and involuntary growl. "Fine."

"Sweet. We'll wait for you in Baby."

You chuckled, to this day not understanding why he treated the Chevy like a wife. You were all for taking care of your car, but you never gave it a pet name.

Standing, you gave yourself a good stretch and searched for your shoes. You would've ran a comb through your disheveled tresses, if you knew where it was. (You were pretty sure that you left it where you stayed during the last case). Instead, you ran a lazy hand through it and walked out of the room and headed toward the Impala.

* * *

"You look exhausted," Cas informed, sliding into the booth next to you.

"Gee, Castiel, you really know how to make a girl feel special. Don't you?" Looking at the menu, you tucked your feet underneath you.

"You would be more of an expert on that, wouldn't you? Being female and all," he added.

"Anyway," Dean bellowed, trying to put an end to the inevitable argument that would occur between you and the angel. "You said you didn't think it was ghosts?"

"Yeah." You took the hair tie that was forever around your wrist and continued as you piled your hair on top of your head. "I mean it would make sense if it was but there's just one thing that's throwing me off."

"No sulfur," Sam nodded from his position across from you. He had been helping you do research, naturally, searching the internet while you plowed through what texts you could find. "Yeah, that's throwing me off too."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a waiter smiled, his eyes lingering on you as he stood at the edge of your table.

"Water," you smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

The two brothers ordered their drinks, Cas doing the same just to keep up appearances.

"And are you ready to order?" the waiter continued.

Everyone ordered, you being the last and asking for two burgers. He nodded with approval.

"You're beautiful and you can eat? Where have you been all my life?"

You gave a tight-lipped smile. "Trust me, if I told you, you'd never believe me."

When he left, you looked to Sam again, trying to continue to conversation. But he wasn't facing you.

He was looking out the window, so that all you could see was his profile. Not for the first time, found yourself wondering what it would be like to run your fingers through his hair. You'd been in love with the man for months but he didn't seem to notice. You wanted his hands, his mouth all over your body. His whispers in your ears. His length inside you. Shaking your head at the thought, you took began to observe the desert advertisement on the table. "I'm gonna look more into it."

"I'll help you," Sam offered.

"Of course you would," Dean chuckled, "you like Y/N/N."

His laughter stopped when he realized what he had just said. The four of you sat in complete silence

He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh…"

"Thanks, Dean," his brother murmured, his head now down in his hands.

"Sorry, Sammy."

"Just…shut up."

Your face was hot as you looked out your own window, trying to hide your blush. You were embarrassed on the outside.

But, inside, you were jumping.


End file.
